Changes of life
by Emerald flames
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the homeless, brave, orphan. Only now he is the Boy WHo Changed, changed drastically in just two years. Will he be able to cope? Ron/ Hermione(NOT) but Harry/ Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

A sight to behold.  
Emerald Flames.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter.  
  
Dedication: This fic. is dedicated to every single person who reads this. Be gentle on me, as this is my first try at a Harry Potter fic although I won't mind flames.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the homeless, brave, orphan. Only now he is the Boy WHo Changed, changed drastically in just two years. Will he be able to cope? Ron/ Hermione(NOT) but Harry/ Hermione.  
  
September 1st  
  
Mysterious voice: { A compartment to myself, a compartment to mself. Where??}  
  
He finally found one and climbed in. Very soon the train started. He began replaying past events in his mind...  
  
His P.O.V  
  
I can't believe how much has changed over just two years. I mean, I remember so clearly the time when I left the Platform after my fourth year, bidding farewell to my best friends. Little knowing it would be my last farewell. No, they hadn't died, but they weren't exactly alive to me either. Correct that, no one iss, except my newfound family.   
Two years ago, I left the platform, fearing my friends' lives, after HIS return, only to be greeted roughly by his uncle. Then, exactly a week later, two letter arrived at his door.   
  
Two letters that would change his life forever.  
  
REAL SHORT. But, more will be up soon, don't worry, the next will be longer, and up very soon. Also there isn't any Ron/ Hermione pairing ( 'cos they so totally suck), but it's more Harry/Hermione. Also, though it may not be, this fic is quite angsty. 


	2. Four letters...plus another!

Changes of Life  
Emerald Flames.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter.  
  
Dedication: This fic. is dedicated to every single person who reads this. Be gentle on me, as this is my first try at a Harry Potter fic although I won't mind flames.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the homeless, brave, orphan. Only now he is the Boy WHo Changed, changed drastically in just two years. Will he be able to cope? Ron/ Hermione(NOT) but Harry/ Hermione.  
  
Two letters that would change his life forever.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Actually, four letters had come at the same time, not two. One from Hagrid, another from Sirius, one from Ron and one from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had thought that the matter was probably very serious,considering the fact tha Dumbledore had written to him. But he reassured himself it was probably good,as Dumbledore usually was a bearer of good news.  
  
He read Hagrid's first. It simply contained birthday greetings. Then, he opened Sirius' letter. It also contained happy birthday, but the PS was rather strange. It went like this:  
  
Love,   
Sirius.  
PS. This concerns the letter you recieved from Dumbledore. The message in it is very serious and is not to be taken lightly. Harry, I hope you understand that the letter contains good news, though it may come as a shock to you. Happy Birthday, once again.  
  
As he read Ron's letter, he couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. He shook himself mentally and said," Concentrate on the letter, for now at least!"  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
In case you're wondering, Hermione has also written this letter with me, as she is at the Burrow.   
  
Happy Birthday mate! Hope the muggles are treating you fine. Sorry, but we can't invite you over, Dumbledore's orders. Anyway, have I got news for you. I. asked. Hermione. out! Finally got enough courage to. And guess what? She said yes! She said yes! Anyways, we've been going out for quite some time now, so you could consider us an item. God, I'm so happy!  
  
Anyways,thats about it! Herms is missing you like hell, though, and so am I. Harry, there's a second piece of parchment, which Herms hasn't read. Its very serious.  
  
Love Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he read and re-read the part of Ron and Mione as an item. But he shook it off and grinned. He always knew that they would get together soon. He fished out the second piece of parchment and read it. This time, the few words on the paper truly shocked him:  
  
Sorry mate, but we have got to break our friendship. Herms worries about you too much, and that distracts her from me. And I hate it. So goodbye.  
  
Harry was in a state of mental shock. He didn't know that it would soon be doubled.  
  
Harry: Oh my god! I just hope Dumbledore's letter is better...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Now I can't beat around the bush with you. Remember you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you? Well, I'll tell you the answer now.   
  
Harry, your father was the next Minister of Magic. His grandfather, your great-grandfather, was, Godric Gryffindor, my father. He had married Rowena Ravenclaw. In turn, Godric's grandfather, your great-great-great-grandfather, was Merlin. Also, Salazar Slytherin, whose powers you already possess, had Helga Hufflepuff as a sister. In short, you are the greatest person to have ever lived on the Earth. Also, a, um, suprising revelation was made to me yesterday. You will read about it in the next letter.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Dumbledore.  
  
Now Harry was surprised and shocked and awed at the same time. Related to Merlin? All the Hogwarts founders? And Dumbledore? To make matter more complicated, he had to defeat Voldemort again and clear his godfather's name. But, just to make the complicated matter more complicated, an owl flew thorugh the window and dropped a letter in Harry's hand.  
  
Reading the return address Harry almost fainted.  
  
It was a letter from his mother...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


End file.
